


New York Winters Are Worse

by c0cunt



Series: Four Seasons and Side Pieces [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has gone to visit Eren in wintertime.  Of course, New York winters are terrible, and Jean isn't prepared in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Winters Are Worse

 

    New York was a frozen wasteland, Jean decided, shivering and stomping his boots as he followed Eren into his apartment. He hadn't let himself imagine or hope that he and Eren would last the entire disasterous summer, let alone fall, and now winter. Never could Jean have let himself be so hopeful, and imagine visiting Eren in his element. Unfortunately, that element had to be frozen, covered in snow, and two days after Christmas. The entryway was just large enough for a small coat rack and a welcome mat (adorned with piles of shoes). Eren easily deposited his boots and jacket, sweeping ahead with Jean's suitcase.

 

    "Okay loser, you're taking the bed, since I stole yours when I visited you," Eren called over his shoulder, back to where Jean was still struggling out of his snow boots. Pathetic, Jean snapped at himself as his heart swooped at the affection liting Eren's voice, almost tumbling to the floor as he finally got his stupid snow boots off. Checking to make sure Eren had locked his front door (he hadn't), Jean hurried to where Eren was waiting for him.

 

    Eren had warned him that he only had a studio apartment, but Jean wasn't quite prepared for just how tiny the place was. A tiny kitchen table with a pair of chairs was shoved a few steps in front of him, with an equally tiny kitchen not even four feet back from that. A curtain was pulled open around a toilet and bath tub, in the corner farthest from the door. But a majority of the place was taken up by a (seemingly) giant bed on the floor, a tiny dresser with a TV on top taking up the space behind Eren. It wasn't the Taj Mahal by any stretch of the imagination, but it was what Eren called home, so Jean was automatically in love with it.

 

    "Dude, the only place to sleep is the bed, unless you want me to try and fit in that bath tub tonight." Jean snorted. Eren barked out a laugh as well, and tossed Jean's suitcase onto the bed with a halfhearted shrug.

 

    "True. Kinda need the tub so I can shower, so I guess we'll share the bed. Now, I'm gonna make the best goddamn post-Christmas dinner you've ever had!" Eren nodded to himself as he wove his way over to the fridge.

 

    Jean had to tear his eyes away, as Eren swayed to an unheard beat as he pulled containers of what appeared to be Christmas leftovers out. So Jean moved his suitcase off the bed, and decided to fiddle around with the TV, almost immediately finding Christmas movie reruns and becoming engrossed in them. It felt like no time at all before Eren was snuggling up next to him on the bed, mumbling that the food would be ready when the timer went off. Soon the two of them were contentedly cuddled together, Eren having grabbed a textbook to scan, his head resting on Jean's chest.

 

    "Can I tell you a secret?" Jean blurted, and he just wanted to kick himself so badly. Now Eren was looking at him, and he had no way to distract him, and oh no he was putting down his book, Jean was so screwed now. Now he'd have to continue with what he wanted to say all those months ago. Shit, Eren was listening and waiting for him to continue, so he swallowed his fear as best he could, and plowed ahead.

 

    "I...Well, remember back when you visited me?" Jean paused as Eren nodded, muttering about how his shoes were still soggy from all the goddamn rain. Jean smiled at his grumblings, his hand combing gently through Eren's hair. "Well...I had wanted to ask you something while you were there...But I got so goddamn nervous that I couldn't. Y'know?" Again, Jean paused, not really knowing how to ask what he'd tried to over the summer.

  
  
    "Just spit it out Jean, you've been waiting to ask me whatever it was for fucking months." Eren teased, ignoring the book on his chest completely as he twisted in Jean's arms. Eren frowned as Jean tensed at the teasing, and he adverted his gaze to the ceiling. It was turning into a repeat of the summer, just as Jean feared, a blush quickly dusting across his cheeks.

 

   "I...I'd wanted...Would you..." Jean whined in annoyance, unable to spit his words out. But Eren was being patient this time, not shoot off for sunshine, not even jumping slightly as the timer started going off. Feeling encouraged, Jean continued; "Would you...Wanna move in with me? Or have me move in with you? It's okay if you don't wanna, I understand, I just-mph!"

 

   Jean was cut off as Eren's lips crashed against his, teeth clacking together most unfortunately. Eren pulled back slightly to toss his book aside, and climb completely on top of Jean. Jean's brain short circuited at the contact, especially when Eren pressed their lips together again, much more gently this time.

 

    "Of course I wanna move in with you, dumbass," Eren breathed as he pulled away, eyes shining brightly. "It's a good thing you asked me, 'cause I already sent in my shit to transfer down to your college for next fall's semester."  

 

    Jean didn't know what to say to that, imitating a fish in his surprise.  Eren laughed, pleased that he'd surprised him for once, instead of Jean always surprising him.  So what if dinner was burnt beyond saving?  Celebration was in order, with Eren right where Jean would always need him to be.  By his side.


End file.
